1. Field
The present invention relates to a network adapters and, more particularly, to network signaling through a power brick.
2. Background Information
Due at least in part to the electrical coupling between remote locations, such as homes and businesses, via power lines, it may be desirable to use such power lines to also transmit communication signals. For example, a local area network (LAN) or other type of computer network may communicate via such power lines. One difficulty, however, of employing this approach relates to accommodating circuitry for sending and receiving signals via these power lines, while also using the power lines as a power source. Adaptive Networks of Newton, Mass., for example, employs a network adapter housing and a conventional power cord or cable that couples the adapter housing to a wall outlet. Adaptive Networks has a website on the World Wide Web at the URL, http://www.adaptivenetworks.com/. Within this network adapter housing is incorporated a direct current (DC) power supply and capacitor/transformer circuitry to transmit and receive communications signals via the power lines. Due, at least in part, to the unusual use of the power lines as a communications medium, a need exists for an apparatus or configuration that efficiently and effectively addresses the complexities of combining electrical circuitry to accomplish these multiple goals.
Briefly, in accordance with one embodiment of the invention, a power brick for use with a network adapter includes: a power supply and at least one signal transformer. The power supply and the at least one signal transformer are physically remote from the network adapter and capable of being electronically coupled to the network adapter via a cable.
Briefly, in accordance with another embodiment of the invention, a power brick for use with a network adapter includes: at least two signal transformers. The at least two signal transformers are physically remote from the network adapter and capable of being electronically coupled to the network adapter via a cable.
Briefly, in accordance with one more embodiment of the invention, a method of using a power brick with a network adapter includes the following. A high voltage power signal including superpositioned high frequency communications signals is received via a power brick. The voltage of the received signal is reduced. The reduced voltage signal is transmitted to the network adapter via a cable.